The Magic Mirror
Magic Mirror is from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs He played Flying Dutchman in SpongeDumbo He is an green ghost He played Stranger who been sent by The Grand Duke of Owls to fights Chanticleer in Elephant-A-Doodle He is a nasty rooster He played The Cave of Wonders in Jeremyladdin He is a cave He played Kaa in The Humanoid Book He is a snake He played Gideon in Leapnocchio He is a cat He played Mr. Smee in Genie Pan He is a mate He played Sir Hiss in Loud Hood He is a snake He played the Skull in The Last Dinosaur He is a skeleton He played itself or himself in Vixey White and the Seven Animals, Ariel White and the Seven Men, and Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs Portrayals *In Wendy White and the Seven Animals Played by Prince John *In Selena White and the Seven Toons Played by Forte *In Anna White and the Seven Characters Played by the Cheshire Cat *In Sawyer White and the Seven Animals and Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (CoolZDane Style) Played by Shere Khan *In Ariel White and the Seven Characters Played by Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear *In Vixey White and the Seven Animals, Ariel White and the Seven Men, and Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs Played by itself or himself *In Fin White and the Seven Cartoons Played by Dick Dastardly *In Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals Played by Hades *In Alexis White and the Seven Toons Played by Dormammu *In Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks Played by Riddle Skull *In Ariel White and the Seven Animals (CoolZDane Style) Played by The Grinch *In Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Played by Kaa *In Edmond White and the 7 Princesses Played by Genie *In Nikki White and the Seven Muppets Played by Dr. Facilier *In Giselle White and the Seven Animals Played by Professor Ratigan *In D.W. White and the Seven Insects Played by Peter Pan *In Honey White and the Seven Mice Played by Chop Chop Master Onion *In Isabella White and the Seven Birds Played by Lucifer *In Destiny White and the Seven Mammals Played by Ben Ali Gator *In Lily White and the Seven Men Played by Warren T. Rat *In Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales Played by John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow *In Mindy White and The Seven Animals Played by Bilbo Baggins *In Padme White and the Seven Bears Played by Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *In Linda White and the Seven Men Played by Jafar *In Megara White and The Seven Animals Played by Chernabog *In Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men Played by Yosemite Sam *In Alice White and the Seven Robots Played by Dilbert *In Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Played by Donkey *In Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles Played by Emperor Kuzco *In Elsa White and the Seven Boys Played by The Cave of Wonders *In Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Played by T.W. Turtle *In Cecilia White and the Seven Men Played by Homer Simpson *In Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals Played by Guru Ant *In Lady White and the Seven Best Friends Played by Nails the Spider *In Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Played by Tick-Tock Crocodile *In Aka White and the Seven Men Played by Botley the Robot *In GoGo Tomagowhite and the Seven Animals Played by Tyrannosaurus Rex *In Jane White and the Seven Characters Played by Olaf the Snowman *In Crysta White and the Seven Animals Played by The Horned King *In Sandy White and the Seven Animals Played by Daffy Duck *In Dawn White and the Seven Men Played by Lord Maliss Gallery: Magic Mirror in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Magic Mirror in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Magic Mirror in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep.jpg|Magic Mirror in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Magic Mirror.png Magicmirrordisney.jpg 300px-Magic mirror.jpg Mirror-Snow-White-and-the-Seven-Dwarfs.jpg Category:Blue Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Objects Category:Snow White Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Green Characters Category:Shrek Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters